The Commander
by Vf Vendetta
Summary: Dunia di ambang kehancuran karena Zombie akibat Virus yang di ciptakan Ilmuan Gila yaitu Kaguya apakah para prajurit trlatih mampu mengatasi kekejaman Kaguya yang merajalela !
1. Chapter 1 Remake

**THE COMMANDER**

 **Author : Lavenderh**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ichiebum, Mohammad mammduh (RE 6 CAPCOM Sebag Publisher), Zeppeto (GARENA)**

 **Pair : NaruHina And Other Pair Not Harem**

 **Genre : Army, Crime, Adventure And Scifi**

 **Crossover : Naruto x Resident Evil X Point Blank X Highschool DXD**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto,**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje AU , OOC, OC, Dan Alur Gaje**

 **Chapter 1 (Prolog )**

 **Attention : Gak Suka Jangan Di Baca**

 **Remake Dan Dimulai Dari Sini Akan Update Walau Tanggal Update Gak Ditentukan Tergantung Kesibukan**

 **RISE OF THE LEGION**

Di suatu padang pasir yang gersang terlihat ada sebuah markas rahasia yang telah hancur karena pertempuran orang berpakaian Militer dan makhluk aneh yang penuh luka menyerupai mayat hidup atau sering disebut juga ZOMBIE dan terlihat ganas dan menggila, juga ada beberapa Monster yang tak wajar bentuknya seperti menggambarkan mesin pembunuh. Terlihat dengan caranya membunuh pasukan militer dengan ganas, suasana dalam pertempuran itu telah menggambarkan bahwa kekalahan telak telah melingkupi pasukan Militer tak dikenal itu. Kaki, Kepala, Potongan badan terurai dimana-mana seakan itu hanya potongan sampah padahal bagian-bagian tubuh yang terberai dan tercecer itu adalah sesuatu yang bernyawa sebelumnya. Entah itu bagian tubuh dari pihak para monster dan pasukan militer itu, cukup lama pertempuran itu berlangsung.. ah tidak itu bukan pertempuran tapi pembasmian karena dari segi Kuantitas jumlah Monster dan Pasukan Militer itu memiliki perbandingan 1 : 1000.000. tapi ada pasukan Militer yang masih bertahan dan terlihat jelas di mata mereka bahwa tak ada keraguan maupun ketakutan saat menghadapi para Monster dan Zombie yang menyerang, padahal terlihat jelas bahwa kekalahan dan juga ajal telah menyeringai siap menjemput mereka.

Pasukan Militer itu dengan sekeras tenaga melawan Monster itu walaupun mereka tau bahwa Amunisi dan peralatan mereka sudah hampir habis. Tapi itu tak mengurangi semangat mereka untuk berjuang walau hanya bermodalkan senjata tajam untuk melawan mereka.

" Commander cepat pergi kami akan menahan pergerakan mereka "

" KAU GILA ! AKU AKAN BERJUANG BERSAMA KALIAN SAMPAI MATI ! "

Kedua orang dengan surai pirang terlihat berdebat di tengah pertempuran mengerikan itu, yang satunya sedang terluka dan yang satunya berkonsentrasi melawan Monster dan Zombie untuk mempertahankan Barikade markas. Saling mempertahankan ego dan tidak mau mengalah, sedangkan temannya yang lain sibuk menghadapi musuh yang semakin mengganas.

" COMMANDER ! sudah cukup kau berkorban untuk kami sekarang biarkanlah bawahanmu ini melakukan sesuatu untukmu Commander "

Sampai ada seorang wanita salah satu bagian dari pasukan militer tak dikenal itu melerai kedua orang bersurai sama itu karena jengah dengan kekerasan otak salah satu orang yaitu Commandernya atau bisa disebut pemimpinnya itu.

" TIDAK ! AKU AKAN TETAP BERJUANG SAMPAI DARAH PENGHABISAN INI ADALAH PERINTAH...

Takkk...

" Istirahatlah Commander sudah saatnya kami yang berjuang "

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya pemuda bersurai pirang terang penuh luka itu pingsan karena tengkuknya di pukul oleh rekannya yang memiliki surai sama tapi surai temannya lebih gelap. Berkata sambil tersenyum si pelaku pemukulan itu lalu berdiri dan membawa temannya ke Banker dan menguncinya agar tidak ada Zombie atau Monster yang masuk. Lalu pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju rekannya yang lain untuk melawan para musuh.

" Letnan Jendral Chris Redfield"

" Siap Jendral "

" Mayor Jendral Jake Muller "

" Roger That Jendral "

" Brigadier Piers Nevan "

" Copy That Jendral "

" Mayor Jendral Ada Wong "

" Di Posisi Jendral"

"Letnan Jendral Jill Valentine"

" Siap Jendral "

" Brigadier Helena Harper "

" Siap Jendral "

" Brigadier Rebecca Chamber "

" Siap Jendral "

" Brigadier Sherry Birkin "

" Siap Jendral "

" Tatap kedepan hancurkan musuh jangan ada ampunan dan keraguan, bantai mereka lebih baik mati daripada kalah dan menyerah kuatkan tekat kalian. Demi ayah kita dan Komandan kita, disini aku Jendral Leon Scott Kennedi mewakili Komandan Naruto memerintahkan kalian untuk maju dan menghajar para cicunguk itu. MAJUUUUU ! "

Setelah mengabsen satu persatu rekannya yang tersisa, jendral muda itu memberikan pidato pendek untuk mengobarkan semangat rekannya yang lain agar tetap maju walau kemenangan mereka adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Dan akhirnya setelah berteriak lantang sang jendral muda itu maju dengan reka-rakannya yang masih tersisa, dengan semangat juang dan tak takut mati mereka maju dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

20 tahun lalu kehidupan bumi masih dalam keadaan damai. Tapi hal itu berubah ketika Tragedy 20 Tahun lalu ketika seorang Ilmuwan wanita yang sangat Jenius dan gila akan pengetahuan menciptakan VIRUS-T yang menyebabkan terjadinya wabah dimana-mana. Jika ada manusia terkena virus itu akan menjadi mayat hidup atau Zombie. Dan terhitung 20 Tahun lamanya Virus itu telah menjangkit ke seluruh Belahan Dunia. Dan parahnya lagi seorang yang terkena virus akan berada dalam kendali penuh Kaguya seorang ilmuan yang menciptakan Virus-T. parahnya lagi dia berambisi untuk menguasai dunia Dengan Virusnya. Dan ambisinya juga di bantu oleh team FREE REBELS Sebuah perkumpulan Teroris yang sangat terlatih dan haus akan kekejaman.

20 tahun telah berlalu dan hanya beberapa Negara saja yang bertahan dari kekejaman Kaguya. Jepang, Inggris dan Amerika ya hanya Negara itu yang di ketahui masih bertahan dari Invasi Kaguya atau lebih lengkapnya Kaguya Otsutsuki. Itupun hanya beberpa wilayah saja yang bertahan dari ketiga Negara itu. Dari kejadian itu seorang Ilmuan dari ketiga Negara itu bekerja sama untuk bertahan dari kekejaman Kaguya. Para ilmuan gabungan ke Tiga Negara itu menciptakan vaksin yang mampu membuat Manusia kebal dari virus Kaguya tapi hanya di udara saja tidak dengan gigitan langsung.

Dan penemuan ke Dua mereka telah menciptakan semacam alat Emblem Pangkat yang mampu mengeluarkan senjata api dan peluru yang tak pernah habis. Semacam alat berenergi tata surya dari masa depan ( liat aja kantong doraemon funginya sama kayak gitu ) semacam Kantong tapi alat itu bisa mengeluarkan senjata apa saja tapi memiliki keterbatasan karena gelang itu memakai sistem kemiliteran. Semakin tinggi pangkatnya maka senjata yang di keluarkan akan semakin Elit dan berakurasi tinggi. Mereka menamai alat itu dengan EMBLEM sebuah alat yang mampu menciptakan energy sendiri dan tak membutuhkan isi ulang tidak bisa rusak atau hancur. Karena saat pertama di pasang di tangan maka Emblem itu akan masuk kedalam tubuh si Pemakai dan akan membuat semacam revolusi seperti keluarnya pangkat Elektronik secara tiba-tiba di daerah pundak jika memakai seragam kemiliteran dan mengeluarkan kantung tas di pinggang secara otomatis guna untuk penyimpanan senjata.

Ketika para Ilmuan menemukan alat itu Kaguya pun berhasil mencuri salah satu Emblem dari para ilmuan dengan bantuan dari Team Rebbels. Sehingga pertarungan antara Kaguya dan penduduk dunia yang masih bertahan semakin sengit . dan yang paling sengit adalah ketika Team Rebbels berhasil memusnahkan rival mereka yaitu team CT-FORCE. Sebuah team gelap yang illegal di mata dunia team bayangan yang menghasilkan Prajurit hebat di medan pertempuran. CT-FORCE sebuah organisasi tersembunyi yang lokasinya sangat sulit di temukan baik oleh Team Kaguya atau Organisasi antar Negara.

Sebuah Organisasi yang melatih prajurit mereka dengan penuh kekejaman dan kekerasan dimana yang lemah akan mati, Pikiran mereka akan di cuci dan akan meghapuskan Cinta, Perasaan, Keluarga, Masa lalu dan rasa kasihan. Dimana hanya ada kata membunuh dan bertahan hidup di otak para Prajurit CT-FORCE sehingga cukup diakui dunia maupun Team Kaguya bahwa Organisasi CT-FORCE memiliki Anggota yang hebat dan sulit.. ah bukan sangat sulit untuk di taklukkan ketika di medan perang menurut informasi dari Mata-Mata mereka. Sampai saat ini Ketua atau Prajurit disana masih belum diketahui ada yang selamat oleh Mata Dunia setelah Invasi pasukan Kaguya. Karena lokasi Organisasi CT-FORCE sangat sulit di temukan karena keahlian para Hacker dari Organisasi itu yang mentupi keberadaan mereka.

 **END OF PROLOG**

Tepat di sebuah wilayah Negara Jepang ada Dinding besar yang menutupi Wilayah besar itu guna melindungi mereka dari serangan Zombie dan pasukan Teroris berbahaya yaitu Free Rebbels. Tepat dari jarak 1 Km dari gerbang besar itu atau yang dikenal dengan wilayah Konoha Gakure atau sebuah Wilayah yang masih bertahan dari invasi Kaguya dan pasukannya. Berjalan sesosok pria bersurai pirang dengan BERRET bewarna Hitam menutupi Surai Pirangnya berbadan kekar seperti Prajurit lainnya tapi fisik badannya terlihat berbeda. seperti badan yang Kekar hasil dari latihan yang keras dan Ekstrim. Memiliki wajah tampan dan Hidung mancung yang membuat setiap wanita yang melihat ketampanan pria itu akan langsug Horny dan Mimisan. Memakai seragam militer ber Corak biru Laut dan Biru muda (lihat seragamnya CT-FORCE DI GAME ONLINE POINT BLANK )

Dengan rentetan lencana penghargaan di Dada kiri dan Name Tag serta Logo Singa Mengaum dengan Background Merah dan Tulisan CT-FORCE di Dada Kanan dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah logo pangkat yang ada di pundaknya yang sudah membentuk symbol Bintang Lima atau Commander. Menunjukkan bahwa dia Prajurit yang sudah sangat Kuat. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di Iris blue Safirnya seakan tak memiliki kehidupan di matanya. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat gerbang besar di depannya .

"Konoha ya huh! Aku kembali kampung halaman " Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu sambil menyeringai.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Remake

**THE COMMANDER**

 **Author : Lavenderh**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ichiebum, Mohammad mammduh (RE 6 CAPCOM Sebag Publisher), Zeppeto (GARENA)**

 **Note : Segala PM, Kritik Dan Saran sudah dibalas di forum PM. Jadi saya takkan membahasnya disini**

 **Pair : NaruHina, and Other Pair Not Harem**

 **Genre : Army, Crime, Gore, Adventure And Scifi**

 **Crossover : Naruto x Resident Evil X Point Blank X Highschool DXD X….**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje AU , OOC, OC, Dan Alur Gaje**

 **Rate : M For Milf, Matrure, Gore, Lime, Lemon and Rape**

 **Oh ya fic ini tidak ada harem. Garis keras tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia Shinobi atau DXD dan perpindahan dimensi.**

 **Chapter 2(Rise Of The Commander )**

 **WARNING :**

 **Gak Suka Jangan Dibaca !**

 **CHAPTER 2 : BEGINNING**

 **Konoha Gate**

Berjalan seorang pemuda kekar menuju gerbang besar pertahanan Konoha dengan tatapan kosong seperti tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di dalam matanya. Sesampainya di depan gerbang dia pun berhenti sambil menatap Camera CCTV yang tertempel di atas pintu gerbang. Setelah sekian lama menatap camera akhirnya sebuah suara keluar dari Speaker yang ada di Camera CCTV di atasnya,

" Kau siapa? Ada keperluan apa datang ke wilayah Konoha?" Seketika suara terdengar dari Speaker itu.

" Hn, Naruto angkatan Pertama dari kesatuan CT-FORCE. " ujar Naruto datar.

Sedangkan di suatu ruangan yang terdapat banyak monitor pengawas tampak wajah terkejut dan baru sadar ketika melihat Berret dan pangkat yang terpasang di bahu orang yang sedang di awasi melalui camera CCTV .

"Kotetsu," panggil pria itu dengan berbisik pada temannya. "Bukankah itu anak Jendral Tertinggi Minato Namikaze yang di kabarkan menghilang?" ucap seseorang yang berada di ruangan pengawas yang terkejut melihat sosok anak salah satu jendral tertinggi mereka yang telah di kabarkan menghilang. "kau benar Izumo. Baiklah kita biarkan dia masuk,"ujar Izumo sambil menekan sebuah tombol untuk membuka gerbang.

Akhirnya gerbang pun terbuka setelah penjaga gerbang menyetujui Naruto untuk memasuki kawasan Wilayah Konoha. Setelah Gerbang terbuka Naruto pun memasuki wilayah Konoha.

Tampak gedung-gedung tinggi , perumahan dan pelatihan Militer mengisi wilayah Konoha yang luas itu, ketika Naruto sedang berjalan untuk memasuki wilayah Perkotaan . Tiba-tiba seorang petugas yang memakai baju ANBU khas Negara Jepang menghadang perjalanan Naruto, dilihat dari pangkatnya Anbu itu telah berpangkat Colonel dengan Berret merah yang menutupi rambut Birunya.

"Tunggu siapa kau apa tujuanmu memasuki wilayah ini?" Tanya seorang Anbu yang menghadang Naruto diketahui bahwa Anbu itu adalah sosok perempuan bermata Violet dengan rambut Biru panjang yang di gerai dan Berret merah sebagai penutup ucapan agak kasar dari Anbu wanita yang menghadangnya ini Naruto pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Hn, Naruto Komandan dari divisi CT-FORCE terakhir . Dan aku ingin ingin menjadi penduduk di wilayah ini." jawab Naruto sambil memasang wajah datar. Anbu Wanita itu membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan pangkat yang di lontarkan orang dihadapannya ini.

Siapa yang tak terkejut? Komandan adalah pangkat terlangkah yang bisa di dapatkan atau bahkan tidak mungkin, bahkan pasukan elit di wilayah Konoha seperti Akatsuki dan DXD pun hanya memiliki pangkat tertinggi yaitu Bintang 4 atau Jendral. Terkecuali bagi Pemimpin Wilayah dan Tetua yang sudah berpangkat GM = General Master karena sudah mendapat pengesahan dari Negara lain.

Menurut cerita para Tetua, pangkat Commander hanya bisa di gapai jika mampu membunuh pasukan 1000 Nemesis seorang diri tapi hingga saat ini bahkan belum ada yang mampu melakukan itu. Melihat orang didepannya ini kemustahilan itu pun segera terpecahkan, berarti orang di depannya ini telah memalui banyak perjuangan . Di lihat dari beret Hitam yang dia pakai menunjukkan bahwa dia asli pemilik gelar Perwira tertinggi. Dikarenakan Commander mempunyai Hak kepemilikan atas semua senjata, Berret dan Kepemimpinan . Setelah sadar dari keterkejutaanya wanita Anbu ini pun hormat kepada pemuda di hadapnnya ini

" Hormat saya Commander. Gomen atas ketidak sopanan saya, saya Kolonel Grade.5 Yugao Uzuki pasukan dari Divisi Anbu Wilayah Konoha." Sambil membungkuk Yugao mengenalkan diri sambil bepose Hormat Khas Kemiliteran.

Menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya Nuruto terheran dengan tingkah Anbu wanita di hadapannya ini, setelah tadi berperilaku tidak sopan tapi setelah dia memperkenalkan diri tiba-tiba Anbu dihadapannya ini berkata sopan dan malah memperkenalkan dirinya bahkan berlaku terlalu hormat padanya. Tapi dia mencoba tidak mempedulikan hal itu baginya yang terpenting adalah segera ke tempat pemimpin wilayah ini dan memohon untuk menjadi warga disini dan beristirahat dengan tenang setelah pertempuran keras yang telah di alaminya.

" Hm, Yoroshiku Colonel G.5 Yugao Uzuki. Bisakah Anda mengantarkan saya ke pemimpin desa untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai penduduk wilayah ini?" tanya Naruto dengan datar kepada wanta Anbu itu.

"Ha'i! Komandan mari ikuti saya," balas Anbu wanita itu menyahuti perintah Naruto dan mengantarnya menuju kantor pemimpin wilayah.

 **KANTOR PUSAT PEMERINTAHAN WILAYAH KONOHA**

Terdapat seorang pria paruh baya bersurai Pirang terlihat furstasi karena sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

" Arrgggghhhh.. kuso! kertas ini tak ada habis-habisnya kapan aku bisa pulang?" ujar pria Blonde itu sambil mengeluh karena tumpukan kertas di hadapannya yang menggunung itu.

" Sudahlah Minato kau fikir aku juga tak frustasi dengan tumpukan kertas ini hah?" ujar lagi seseorang yang berada di meja samping pria Blonde tadi dengan nada frustasi karena hal yang sama.

" Kau hanya mengurusi wilayah Kuoh saja Lucius! seharusnya kau senang! tak seperti aku yang mengurusi semua wilayah bodoh!" maki pria paruh baya bersurai Blonde tadi a.k.a Minato Namikaze.

"Benar juga, oh~ mirisnya hidupmu Minato." ujar pria paruh baya bersurai Merah sepunggung itu sambil tertawa mengejek kearah Minato.

" Kuso kau ingin kuhajar Lucius? " Ancam Minato sambil memasang tatapan tajam. Bermaksud mengitimidasi orang yang tadi mengejeknya.

"Etto~ tidak terima kasih lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Minato." ujar Lucius ketakutan mendengar ancaman pria pirang di sebelah kanan meja kerjanya itu.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini jangan berkelahi terus, cepat selesaikan berkas kalian karena sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan pertandingan antara prajurit untuk turun ke medan perang, jadi seriuslah kalian berdua!" tutur lelaki paruh baya bersurai hitam sebahu yang berada di sebelah kiri meja kerja Minato. Mendengar itu kedua orang yang ribut tadi seketika diam dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dengan serius.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Di tengah kesibukan ketiga orang tadi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang mengusik kegiatan mereka bertiga.

" Masuk, " ujar Minato mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pitu untuk memasuki ruangan.

 _CKLEK_

Terlihat pintu terbuka dan seoarang Anbu wanita dengan surai Biru panjang pun memasuki ruangan kerja para pemimpin wilayah.

" Kolonel Yugao Uzuki ada keperluan apa Anda kemari?" Tanya pria bersurai kuning A.k.a Minato Namikaze pada Anbu di hadapannya ini

" Gomen Minato-sama , Lucius-sama dan Hashirama-Sama maaf mengganggu pekerjaan Anda. Saya kemari karena ada orang luar yang ingin mendaftar jadi penduduk di wilayah ini," ujar Yugao menjawab pertanyaan Minato dengan sopan.

" Hm? orang luar ? kita tidak boleh sembarangan mengijinkan orang luar masuk ke wilayah ini,takutnya mereka mata-mata yang di kirimkan Kaguya." Potong Lucius sambil memandang Minato meminta persetujuan.

"Gomen Lucius-sama tetapi dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah anggota CT-FORCE terakhir yang selamat dari pertempuran besar 2 bulan yang lalu."

"AAPPPPPAAAAA" teriak ketiga pemimpin tadi sambil berdiri dari kursi masing-masing.

Shock itulah yang mereka rasakan, bagaimana tidak CT-FORCE adalah Organisasi gelap yang memiliki anggota yang ganas dan hebat dalam medan pertempuran yang mampu menghabiskan pasukan Kaguya dalam jumlah besar sehingga Perserikatan dunia pun mengakui organisasi ini sebagai organisasi ter Elit yang pernah ada . Bahkan banyak Negara besar atau Kecil yang ingin merekrut anggota di Organisasi ini tetapi karena Organisasi ini sangat tertutup di mata Dunia banyak utusan Negara di belahan dunia yang gagal melacak keberadaan Organisasi ini.

Mendapat kesempatan emas karena ada anggota CT-FORCE yang berminat untuk menjadi warga di Negara ini, tentu tak akan di sia-siakan oleh mereka bertiga. Tapi melihat kejadian 2 bulan lalu bahwa oraganisasi CT-FORCE di gempur habis-habisan oleh pasukan Kaguya mereka meragukan apakah masih ada anggota yang selamat melihat Kaguya yang mengirim pasukan besar-besaran untuk menghancurkan organisasi mereka.

"Baiklah suruh dia masuk," titah Minato .

" Ha'i! Minato-sama." ujar Yugao kemudian memanggil orang asing yang di maksud tadi untuk segera masuk.

Terlihat seorang pemuda Bersurai Pirang dengan Beret hitam yang menutupi kepalanya berMata Blue Saphire dan memakai seragam Militer bercorak Biru Tua dan Biru laut **(** **liat aja seragam Ct-Force di game Point Blank )** berbadan kekar memasuki ruangan itu.

Melihat ada pemuda asing namun tak asing yang memasuki ruangan itu, seketika Minato membelalakkan matanya. Karena di hadapannya ini adalah anaknya dulu yang hilang, anaknya dulu yang dia abaikan, dan di anggap lemah karena melewati ujian kemiliteran saja dia gagal.

" Na..Naruto kau anakku Naruto kan yang hilang dulu kan? " tanya Minato berdiri sambil meneteskan air mata .

Melihat reaksi pria yang bersurai sama dengannya Naruto hanya memandang datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun, "Maaf Minato-sama saya bukan anak Anda, nama saya Naruto anggota terakhir yang selamat dari invasi pasukan Kaguya dan satu lagi saya terlahir tidak mempunyai orang tua," ujar Naruto datar dan tetap tanpa emosi.

Mendengar itu Minato tersentak dan merasakan perih di hatinya karena anaknya tidak mengakui dia lagi. Dia tahu kesalahanya dulu yang sering memukul dan mengabaikan anaknya bahkan membuangnya karena lemah, Minato pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

" Maafkan tou-san Naruto," ujar Minato lirih sambil menundukkan kepala dan meneteskan air matanya.

 _BUAGH_

Sebuah bogeman mentah di layangkan oleh pria berambut merah a.k.a Lucius kepipi Naruto tapi sebuah pukulan yang di layangkan Lucius kepada Naruto tak membuat Naruto terlempar atau oleng. Naruto tetap tak bergeming ketika di pukul oleh Lucius bahkan kepalan tangan Lucius pun masih menempel di pipinya. Naruto memandang datar kearah sang pemukul kemudian dia pun berujar,

" Apa yang Anda lakukan Lucius Gremory – sama ? Kenapa Anda memukul saya ?" ujar Naruto datar lalu memegang tangan Lucius dan menendang perut Lucius hingga terlempar ke meja kerjanya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada pamanmu!" bentak Hashirama sambil membopong Lucius berdiri. Sedangkan Minato hanya diam, entah melamun atau meratapi kesalahannya dulu sehingga membuat dia tak bergeming dan tetap meneteskan air mata melihat kejadian tadi.

" Kehidupanku sudah di liputi perjuangan dan penderitaan sejak kecil setelah di buang orang tuaku di tanah antah brantah. Dan setiap saat bahkan setiap tidur aku selalu menderita karena ancaman para zombie dan makhluk ganas lainnya di luar sana tapi penderitaan itu agak berkurang ketika CT-FORCE menemukanku. Aku di ajari untuk melupakan apa itu keluarga, kasih sayang, dan cinta. Semua hal itu sudah terhapus dalam kepalaku, dengan kata lain aku telah di Cuci Otak . Aku di ajari untuk bertahan hidup di luar sana, misi dan visi adalah prinsip utama dalam hidupku. Sejak di Ct-Force aku selalu di ajari berjuang di medan peperangan seorang diri. Penderitaan adalah kehidupanku di saat aku masih kecil dan perjuangan adalah kehidupanku saat ini jadi lupakan jika kita pernah mengenal atau memiliki ikatan karena hanya akan ku abaikan. Berbicaralah tentang misi maka aku akan melaksanakannya dengan cepat dan effisien," jelas Naruto dengan pandangan datar dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekpresinya.

Terkejut,itulah yang di alami oleh ketiga orang dengan surai berbeda itu setelah mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto. Bagaimana tidak bocah yang mereka kenal lemah dan polos saat kecil dulu berubah menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan tak berekpresi seperti saat ini.

" Na-naruto … ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan cucu ku? ADA APA DENGANMU NARU-CHAN?. " teriak Hashirama Shock dan gemetar karena terkejut cucunya bisa berubah seperti ini.

" Hn, maaf Senju-sama saya kesini hanya ingin mengurus surat kependudukan untuk menjadi penduduk wilayah Konoha jadi saya tidak mau membahas topik lain terima kasih. " ujar Naruto datar mengabaikan teriakan hashirama tadi.

Seketika itu suasana diruangan tiba-tiba senyap karena ketegangan yang di lakukan Empat orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Tapi kesunyiaan di ruangan segera di intrupsi Minato yang dengan tiba-tiba menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto

" Ini kamu telah jadi penduduk di sini, selamat datang di wilayah kami. Komandan Naruto, semoga Anda dapat bekerja sama dengan kesatuan kami di wilayah ini. " ujar Minato menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto dalam keadaan menunduk dan tetap meneteskan Air matanya.

"Terima kasih Yodaime Hokage telah menerima saya di wilayah ini. Maaf mengganggu aktivitas Anda, saya undur diri dulu," balas Naruto sambil beranjak keluar ruangan

 _CEKLEK_

Sebuah pintu terbuka ketika Naruto hendak bergegas keluar dari ruangan sang Hokage, terlihat si pembuka pintu adalah seseorang pria paruh baya dengan surai Hitam sebahu dan memiliki Mata Onix yang tajam dengan memakai seragam Jendral bewarna Hijau tua serta terdapat beragam lencana di dada sebelah kirinya dan name tage " **UCHIHA MADARA "** di dada sebelah kanannya dan logo pangkat **GM** di kedua bahunya .

Melihat keadaan yang tidak wajar di ruangan itu Madara menatap pemudai bersurai kuning yang memiliki kemiripan dengan sang Hokage yang tak asing oleh Madara " _siapa orang ini sepertinya aku mengenal pemuda ini, lalu siapa dia mirip sekali dengan Minato yang membedakan hanya kumis kucingnya saja? "_ pikir Madara sambil menatap pemuda asing yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kemudian dia menatap Hashirama yang terlihat sembab di bagIan matanya karena baru saja menangis akhirnya Madara menanyakan sesuatu yang telah terjadi di ruangan ini " Hashirama sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa kau menangis? seperti bocah kecil saja dan kau juga Minato," tanya Madara penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh rekan kerjanya Hashirama memilih terdiam karena masih memikirkan perubahan pemuda Kuning yang tak lain adalah cucunya sendiri begitu juga dengan Minato. "Madara-sama kau lihat pemuda yang barusan keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Lucius menjawab pertanyaan Madara yang dia abaikan oleh kedua orang disampingnya yang masih dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

" Hn, lalu siapa dia? sepertinya aku tak asing dengan wajahnya ," Ujar Madara sambil memasang wajah datar.

" Dia adalah Uzhumaki atau Namikaze Naruto putra Hokage yang di kabarkan menghilang 17 tahun yang lalu, " jawab Lucius.

"A-APA NARUTO?"teriak Madara kemudian bergegas mengejar pemuda pirang yang baru keluar tadi tapi Hashirama menghentikannya dengan mengahadang Madara di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe," ujar Madara heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang berusaha menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah Madara jangan kejar Naruto, dia telah berubah . Untuk sementara waktu jangan kau ganggu dia dulu," Ujar Hashirama sambil menatap Madara serius.

"ck, apa kau lupa dia cucu kita Hashirama! aku sempat depresi karena kehilangan dia Hashirama. APA KAU LUPA DIA LAH YANG MAMPU MENGHIBURKU WALAU PUN DIA LEMAH HASHIRAMA! DIA ADALAH CUCU YANG PALING AKU SAYANGI LEBIH DARI CUCU KU SENDIRI! Kau tahu sejak kehilangan dia aku jadi kehilangan sebagian dari diriku itu karena kebodohan Minato yang bodoh itu! " bentak Madara sambil menatap tajam Minato karena membuang Naruto dulu. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menunduk masih meratapi kesalahan yang dia lakukan pada anak ke Duanya.

"Sudahlah Madara jangan lagi kau salahkan Minato dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Dan untuk Naruto kita temui dia di saat yang tepat," ujar Hashirama mencoba meredam amarah sahabat baiknya. Mendengar nasehat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya akhirnya Madara berjalan ke meja kerjanya lalu duduk di kursinya sambil menutup matanya mengingat masa lalu bersama cucu tersayangnya yaitu Naruto .

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Terlihat ada dua pemuda sedang berjalan jalan di taman pinggiran Konaha karena ingin merefresh otak mereka dari kesibukan kerja yang selama ini mereka jalani. Yap kedua pemuda itu adalah Madara dan Hashirama mereka saat ini sedang berjalan jalan di taman kota untuk sekedar menghibur otak mereka yang kelelahan karena urusan wilayah mereka. "Ne~ Madara akhirnya kita bisa berlibur juga ya haaaaaahhhh~ " ujar Hashirama sambil memasang raut muka kelelahan.

"Hn kau benar aku mulai lelah dengan semua pekerjaan kita," ujar madara sambil menguap bosan.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka bercengrama sambil menikmati suasana alam yang segar tiba-tiba Madara melihat sesosok anak kecil yang merenung sendirian di ayunan yang terpasang di pohon besar.

"Hashirama, "panggil Madara "Ada apa Madara? " jawab Hasirama memasang wajah malas

"Kau lihat bocah disana?"tanya Madara.

" Iya, memang kenapa? apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hashirama balik penasaran.

"Bukankah Cucumu, ? kenapa dia terlihat kesepian? " Ujar Madara sambil berfikir.

"Kau benar, mari kita kesana takutnya terjadi apa-apa dengan dia." Ujar Hashirama sambil berjalan menuju bocah Pirang yang duduk di ayunan tadi.

"Hei bocah apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? kau tak takut di culik orang? " Ujar madara menasehati anak itu supaya tidak bermain sendirian.

Tapi bocah yang di tanya hanya melihat Madara sekilas lalu menundukkan kepalanya melihat tanah.

" oi, bocah jika di ajak bicara orang yang lebih tua darimu dengarkanlah bocah!" ujar Madara mulai geram karena nasehatnya di abaikan oleh bocah pirang yang berada di hadapanya .

"Tu-tunggu bukannya kau anak Minato, kenapa kau disini? kau tak mengikuti Akademi kemiliteran kah atau jangan-jangan kau membolos . oi Bocah cepat kembali ke kelasmu atau kau ku hukum." ujar Hashirama mencerocos tanpa melihat keadaan bocah di depannya.

Mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang di hadapannya Naruto tertawa misterius. " Hahahaha sekolah. Bahkan keluargaku saja tak mempedulikan tentang keadaanku. Jangan kan untuk masuk akademi kemiliteran untuk keseharian saja mereka tak mempedulikan hidupku jadi kalian tak usah sok mempedulikanku kalian sama saja dengan yang lainnya hanya memandang sebelah mata orang lemah, " ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan giginya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Kenapa kau bicara begitu? cepat kembali kekelasmu aku tak peduli kau cucunya si Dobe kau harus sekolah, " ujar Madara bermaksud untuk segera memaksa bocah di depannya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

" Tunggu, Madara," ujar Hashirama dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Madara juga memasang wajah serius.

" Tunggu, Minato tidak pernah menceritakan jika dia mempunyai Empat orang anak. Apakah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" ujar Hashirama sambil berfikir .

"Hn, kau benar Minato sialan itu selalu mengabaikan aku karena aku lemah tak seperti anaknya yang lain. Bahkan dia tak menganggapku ada, apa itu yang dinamakan orang tua?Kheh, " ujar anak kecil itu dengan nada marah.

"Sebenarnya aku baru mengetahuinya jika kau adalah putra Minato suami Anakku, Apa dia menyembunyikan identitasmu ? tapi maafkan aku cucuku, aku yang tak mampu menjagamu. Aku akan lakukan apapun asalkan kau mau memaafkan kakekmu yang bodoh ini," ujar Hashirama menunduk dan menetekan air mata.

"Panggil kami ojii-san , oh iya! siapa namamu anak kecil?" ujar Madara mencoba memperbaiki suasana saat melihat sahabat baiknya sedang dalam keadaan terguncang karena baru mengetahui bahwa anak kecil di depannya ini adalah putra anaknya –Kushina.

Melihat itu akhirnya Hashirama menatap Madara terkejut melihat sahabat baiknya menghibur anak kecil di hadapannya . melihat keterkejutan sahabatnya Madara hanya mengeluarkan seutas senyum Lembut, sedangkan bocah di depannya terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa Hahirama adalah kakeknya dan Madara yang menyuruh dia untuk memanggil mereka kakek.

"Naruto Uzhumaki itulah namaku, benarkah Madara oji-chan mau jadi kakek Naru?" Ujar anak kecil itu terkejut dengan melebarkan matanya bahkan dia terlihat bergetar meneteskan air mata.

"Tentu saja dan orang di sampingku ini juga kakekmu,jadi panggil kami oji-chan. Kami akan berusaha membahagiakanmu dan menyenangkanmu Naru, jika kau membutuhkan apa-apa cari kami ok!" ujar Madara tersenyum sambil menundukkan dirinya mengelus surai Pirang bocah itu, mendengar ocehan orang tua di hadapannya akhirnya Naruto bisa tersenyum senang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya karena merasakan kehangatan mempunyai seorang kakek.

Dan sejak itu kehidupan Naruto berubah dia tidak kesepian lagi meskipun dia tetap di abaikan orang tuanya, walau Hashirama menghajar Minato habis-habisan karena baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah Cucunya tapi karena kekerasan otak Minato, dia tetap mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto sebagai anaknya . Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap tersenyum senang karena masih ada orang menyayanginya seperti Hashirama dan Mito Uzumaki Nenek dan Kakek kandungnya . Madara dan Uchiha Ophis besera anaknya Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Rossewise kedua anak Madara yang begitu menyayangi Naruto terutama Shisui yang menganggap Naruto seperti Adik Kandungnya sendiri dan mulailah sejak itu kehidupan Naruto mulai menghangat meskipun Naruto masih di abaikan orang tuanya.

Tetapi kehangaan itu tak bertahan lama ketika Minato merencanakan untuk membuang putranya sendiri secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan akhirnya rencana Minato pun berhasil.

Naruto berhasil di asingkan ke kota para Zombie dengan harapan Naruto akan segera lenyap dan tak mempermalukan dia sebagai pemimpin wilayah Konoha.

Melihat Naruto menghilang membuat Madara dan Hashirama terutama Shisui berusaha untuk mencari Naruto namun usaha mereka gagal setelah sekian lama, bahkan hampir satu tahun mereka mencari Naruto namun tak menorehkan hasil. Dan sejak itu sifat Shisui yang dulunya Hyperaktif menjadi pendiam begitu juga dengan adiknya Uchiha Rosewisse, sedangkan Hashirama dan Madara mereka terlihat lebih frustasi karena kehilangan cucu yang telah menghangatkan suasana hidup mereka.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Mengingat itu Madara berdiri dan mengeratkan tangannnya sampai kuku jarinya terlihat memutih dengan memasang wajah mengeras lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Minato di meja kerjanya yang masih meneteskan air mata. Madara menghajar Minato habis-habisan.

" KEPARAT LIHAT APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA CUCUKU BERENGSEK!" teriak Madara sambil mengahajar Minato tanpa ampun. Melihat sahabat baiknya menghajar menantunya Hashirama hanya berdiam diri menunduk sambil mengingat masa-masa bersama cucunya itu. Seolah Hashirama membiarkan Madara menghajar Minato karena memang pantas Minato di beri sebuah pelajaran. Berbeda dengan Lucius Gremory yang dengan frustasi berusaha memisahkan Madara agar berhenti memukuli Minato.

"Berhenti Madara-sama kau akan membunuh Minato jika memukuli seperti itu terus-menerus!" Lucius masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Madara.

"BIARKAN SAJA BIAR MATI IBLIS KEPARAT INI!" balas Madara sambil berteriak tak mempedulikan nasehat sahabatnya Lucius.

" Madara, ayo pergi kita cari cara untuk merubah cucu kita seperti dulu lagi," ujar Hashirama sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Mendengar kata sahabatnya Madara lalu menghentikan sesi penyiksaannya terhadap Minato. Menutup mata lalu menghembuskan nafas sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sahabat atau Rivalnya

" Baiklah. Minato lihat saja jika ada kejanggalan dengan Naruto! Ingatkan aku ingat untuk menghabisimu," Ujar Madara sebelum pergi setelah mengancam Minato.

Sedangkan Minato hanya terdiam dengan sebuah penyesalan sambil terduduk dengan luka lebam yang parah. " Maafkan Tou-san, Naruto" lirih Minato sambil meneteskan air mata.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang sang tokoh Utama kita Naruto.

Berdiri di sebuah Rumah besar dengan Plang bertuliskan FOR SALE! bermaksud untuk membeli rumah dihadapannya ini.

"Ehem, Apakah Tuan berminat dengan Rumah ini. Rumah ini sangat bagus Tuan, di lengkapi dengan tekhnologi digital dalam setiap pintu hingga harus memasukkan Password dulu jika hendak masuk dan di lengkapi dengan ruang Rahasia bawah tanah Tuan," terang sang penjual rumah sekaligus mempromosikan rumahnya biar terjual.

"Hn, berapa harganya?" Tanya Naruto datar .

"100 juta Ryo Tuan, memang cukup mahal tapi Ketahanan, Kecanggihan, Kemewahan dan Keindahan rumah ini setara dengan Mansion para petinggi Clan ternama bahkan lebih. Karena rumah ini yang paling elit di wilayah ini dan selama ini belum terjual karena Kemahalanya," ujar sang penjual ramah dan menyombongkan rumah hasil pembuatannya.

"Aku bayar dengan Kartu Kredit apa bisa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan ATMnya

"Tentu bisa Tuan " Ujar sang penjual rumah gembira karena pada akhirnya rumahnya terjual juga setelah sekian lama.

"Nah pembayaran sudah beres tinggal mengurus berkasnya. Tuan Mansion ini mau di beri nama apa ?" Tanya sang penjual sambil mencatat berkas kepengurusan rumah.

"Hn, beri nama …." jawab Naruto sambil menggantung ucapannya menyeringai sadis.

" ….. **THE LEGION** " jawab Naruto menyeringai .

Mendengar itu sang penjual memasang wajah heran mendengar nama yg di sebutkan oleh pembeli rumahnya.

" Baiklah, Tuan." ujar sang penjual sambil berlalu pergi .

" Tunggu," ujar Naruto memanggil si penjual Rumah

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi Tuan? " tanya sang penjual rumah menunda kepergiannya.

"Bisakah Anda mencarikan saya Maid Dua perempuan dan dua laki-laki untuk mengurus Mansion ini?" Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan pelan memasuki Mansion Barunya

"Tentu tuan. Apakah ada yang di perlukan lagi?" jawab si penjual rumah.

"Hum, tidak." Jawab singkat Naruto merasa tidak ada yang di butuhkan lagi dari orang di sampingnya ini.

" Baiklah, saya permisi dulu Tuan" ujar Sng penjual rumah lekas pergi .

" Hn, " dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman singkat dari Naruto

Akhirnya sampailah Naruto di depan gerbang Mansion barunya dan segera memasukkan Password pintu dan lekas memasukinya. Setelah melihat –lihat rumahnya yang begitu mewah akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke lantai atas dan memasuki kamar tidurnya untuk beristirahat

" Hn, lelah sekali . bagaimana kabar kalian disana aku merindukan kalian aku akan mencari kalian sampai kemanapun walau hanya kemungkinan kecil kalian masih hidup," ujar Naruto bergumam sendiri sambil tersenyum miris dan lalu menutup matanya bermaksud tidur karena kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjangnya tanpa berganti pakaian .

 **OTHER SIDE**

" Jendral Leon apakah kita bisa selamat dari sin i" ujar orang yang berada di belakang orang yang di panggilnya yaitu Jendral Leon Scott Kennedi.

"Tenang saja Chriss kita akan selamat dan kita akan memberikan kejutan pada Komandan. Tapi tetap matikan GPS **G.O.S** kalian kita akan bergegas mencari Komandan kita" ujar Leon sambil menyeringai

"tentu Letnan" ujar orang itu mematuhi dan terlihat 7 orang sedang menjelajahi sebuah kota yang tampak sudah hancur karena sebuah invasi besar-besaran oleh sekelompok zombie dalam jumlah besar.

 **KONOHA REGION**

terlihat di sebuah mansion besar terdapat seorang berambut Blonde tampak kelelahan mencari sesuatu dengan peralatan komputernya bahkan sambil menguap.

"hoaams sudah jam 4 malam tapi kenapa mereka belum ketemu juga dan lokasi GPS **G.O.S** mereka kenapa mati sialan. Haah lebih baik aku tidur saja dan ku lanjutkan nanti siang" ujar pemuda Blonde itu tampak berkali kali menguap dan mematikan komputernya lalu beranjak ke ranjangnya.

 **SKIP TIME**

"hoaaammm sudah pagi dan kenapa maid yang ku pesan belum datang juga" ujar pemuda blonde itu yang tampak baru bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengeluh.

Ting tong

"siapa pagi-pagi bertamu seperti ini mengganggu saja" ujar pemuda blonde itu beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membuka pintu

CKKLEK

terlihat seseorang berambut perak memakai masker berada di depan pintu Mansion Naruto. Melihat orang itu Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya karena tidak kenal dengan orang di depannya yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang banditz ini

"Siapa " Tanya Naruto memasang wajah datar.

"ah maaf pasti anda Naruto – sama. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi Murid dari Minato –sama saya kesini hanya menyampaikan bahwa anda di suruh tuan Hokage pergi ke kantornya nanti pukul sepuluh siang" jawab Kakashi sopan

"hn baiklah terima kasih" jawab Naruto langsung beranjak masuk kemansionnya

"Kalo begitu saya undur diri dulu Naruto-sama." Ujar kakashi berlalu pergi.

Setelah memasuki mansion pria Blonde ini hanya menghela napas dengan kelakuan Minato yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. " _mau apalagi orang tua brengsek sudahlah lebih baik aku datang aja sekaligus jalan-jalan"_ setelah memikirkan sesuatu bocah blonde itu bergegas mandi dan melakukan aktivitasnya

 **KONOHA REGION ACADEMIC**

Terlihat suasana kelas begitu ramai hiruk pikuk kelas mewarnai aktivitas di kelas itu yang didominasi oleh murid penghuni kelas itu karena bel pelajaran belum mulai di kelas absurb itu .

"nee Hinata-chan dengar-dengar nanti ada murid baru.. kyaa aku berharap murid laki-laki yang tampan dan sexi kyaaaa " ujar wanita berambut hitam ponytail sambil membayangkan imajenasi bejad tentang kedatangan murid baru yang di beritakan kepala sekolah. Dan terlihat 6 gadis yang sepertinya sedang bergosip mengisi hiruk pikuk keramaian kelas.

" haah kau memang mesum Akeno belum juga ada kepastian gender dari murid baru itu kau sudah membayangkan hal kotor. Lebih baik kau segera cari pasangan sana" ujar gadis bersuarai Indigo dan bermata Amnetyst menambahi pertanyaan konyol sahabatnya

"ya benar kau harus cari pasangan Akeno untuk melampiaskan nafsu bejadmu itu hahahaha" tawa gadis bersurai merah menambahi komentar temannya Hinata

"mouuu kalian jahat hikz hikz" ujar gadis korban objek hinaan kedua sahabatnya yaitu Akeno sambil menangis lebay.

Dan perdebatan mereka akhirnya berhenti setelah bel tanda pelajaran di mulai. Sementara kelas yang tadi ramai pun akhirnya hening saat pelajaran di mulai. Tanda bahwa dimulainya aktivitas membosankan bagi para murid.

 **HOKAGE OFFICE**

TOK TOK TOK

Tereengar ketukan pintu di ruangan Hokage yang di huni oleh 4 0rang itu. Sang Hokage akhirnya mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki ruangannya

CKLEK

" oh Naruto-kun silahkan masuk" ujar Minato sang Hokage mempersilahkan tamunya err atau bisa di bilang anaknya untuk masuk

"ada apa Hokage sama memanggil saya kemari" ujar Naruto tanpa basa – basi langsung ke intinya

"nee Naruto-kun jangan formal begitu panggil aku tou-san saja " ujar Minato ramah

Namun tak ada respon dari Naruto. Melihat itu Minato hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena mungkin anaknya yang di sia-siakan ini masih dendam padanya " baiklah Naruto aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu Pembina di Akademi wilayah Konoha bagaimana kau setuju" titah Minato menyuruh Pemuda Blonde itu menjadi Pembina di Akademi wilayah Konoha ini,

"tidak perlu aku jadi Siswa saja " ujar Naruto menolak.

" tapi Naruto pangkatmu itu sudah Komandan tidak mungkin kau jadi siswa biasa" potong salah satu penghuni kantor Hokage itu yaitu sang Veteran Jendral Hashirama Senju.

" Hashirama-sama pangkat Komandan mempunyai Hak untuk menurunkan pangkatnya sampai tingkat Brigadier ingat itu" jawab Naruto datar menyahuti omongan Hashirama.

"baiklah Naruto tapi bagaimana dengan **G.O.S** mu Naruto **(G.O.S = GROUPS OF SOLDIERS ARTINYA** ** _KELOMPOK PRAJURIT_** **ARTINYA SAMA DENGAN CLAN YANG BERADA DI GAME POINT BLANK)** " Tanya Naruto dengan status G.O.S Naruto yang belum terdaftar di wilayah itu.

" daftarkan saja G.O.S ku di wilayah ini meskipun belum ada anggota nanti aku akan mencarinya Hokage –sama" terang Naruto Facepalm. Dan Hokage hanya menyanggupinya. Setelah urusannya selesai Minato mencoba untuk berbasa-basi dengan Naruto tetapi Naruto hanya menggumamkan kata singkat saja meskipun Minato mencoba merayu Naruto untuk kembali ke keluarganya. Tetapi Naruto tetap menolak dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Hashirama, Madara dan Lucius yang melihat obrolan Minato pada anaknya hanya diam tidak mau mencampuri urusan mereka. Dan kemudian hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan Hokage itu karena penghuni ruangan itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing terutama Minato yang masih memikirkan cara untuk membujuk anaknya Naruto agar mau kembali kebagian keluarganya.

 **~MILF-LOVERS~**

 **THE COMMANDER**

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan itu Naruto kemudian segera menuju Akademi Wilayah Konoha dengan berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

 ** _NARUTO POV_**

" _apa maunya si Hokage bangsat itu dengan memasukkan aku ke Akademi. Belum lagi memberikanku misi rank SSS sialan tua Bangka itu haah biarlah tapi sebelum aku melaksanakan misi itu ada baiknya aku mencari anggota G.O.S lagi untuk menambah kekosongan mereka di Team ku "_ Pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai. Tak terasa setelah sibuk dengan pemikirannya tadi dia tidak sadar jika sudah sampai di gerbang Akademi.

"huuh inikah Akademi yang di maksud dengan orang tua sialan itu fufufufu membuat sedikit masalah tampaknya tak masalah disini" gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai sambil menuju gerbang Akademi itu. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang penjaga di sekolah itu langsung mengintrogasinya. Dan Pemuda Blonde itu memberikan surat yang di berikan Hokagenya tadi. Setelah membaca surat yang di berikan Naruto penjaga gerbang itu mengantarkan Naruto ke ruangan Kepala Akademi untuk segera memasukan Naruto kedalam kelas.

 **HEADMATER ROOM**

"oh jadi anda murid baru itu" ujar kepala sekolah itu dan hanya mendapat respon anggukan kepala oleh pemuda Blonde itu. "baiklah mari ikut saya menuju ruangan kelas anda Naruto-san" ujar kepala sekolah dan dibalas lagi oleh anggukan kepala oleh Naruto yang irit bicara itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas murid barunya itu sang kepalah sekolah itu mencoba berbasa basi dengan siswa barunya. Tapi hanya di respon kalimat singkat oleh murd barunya yang terlihat pendiam itu menyebabkan kepala sekolah itu jengkel sendiri tapi kepsek tua itu atau bisa kita panggil Hiruzen Sarutobi itu mencoba menahan kekesalannya untuk tak memarahi murid barunya itu karena dia tak mau terlihat jelek namanya itu haya karena memarahi murid barunya itu. Sesampainya id depan kelas murid barunya. Kepsek itu mengetuk pintu kelas. Dan terlihat seorang guru kelas perempuan memiliki rupa berambut Merah Maroon sepinggang dan poni menutupi mata kanannya terkejut karena kepala sekolah yang datang kekelasnya . sang kepsek pun mejelaskan bahwa di kelasnya ada murid baru.

Melihat itu wali kelas itu Merona melihat Murid barunya tampak gagah dan tampan. Seakan tak memiliki rasa malu wali kelas itu mencoba menggoda murid Barunya tetapi segera di hentikan oleh sang Kepsek yang tak tahan dengan sifat penggoda salah satu dewan gurunya yaitu Mei Terumi. Dan merasa tugasnya sudah selesai sang kepsek pun segera kembali keruangannya.

"baiklah Naruto-san silahkan masuk jika nanti ku panggil ya honey" ujar Mei dengan nada menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya sexi. Melihat tingkah laku gurunya yang genit itu Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mmasag wajah datar bah telenan dabur.

" BAIKLAH ANAK-ANAK MOHON TENANG. KARENA KITA KEDATANGAN SISWA BARU SILAHKAN MASUK NARUTO-SAN" titah Mei menyuruh murid barunya memasuki kelasnya

CKLEK

Mendengar itu murid di kelas itu pun segera melihat murid baru yang memasuki kelasnya tampak para Siswa dan Siswi di situ terkejut dengan kedatangan murid baru itu. Terkejut karena pangkat yang berada di pundak si murid baru itu yang sudah berlambang bitang satu alias Brigadier. Tentu saja di sekolah mereka yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi itu hanya 4 orang untuk kisara seluruh kelas 2. Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa murid baru itu bukan murid sembarangan. "ufufufu baiklah Naruto-san silahkan perkenalkan diri anda" ujar Mei sambil megedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda. Namun Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mlai memperkenalkan dirinya

" Namaku Naruto Siswa atau prajurit pindahan dari UNIED STATES berpangkat Brigadier" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah memperkenalkan diri banyak siswa yang terpukau karena Naruto berasal dari Kemiliteran luar negeri. Dan untuk para siswi banyak yang merona melihat ketampanan Naruto dan tubuh naruto yang Atletis

"baiklah Naruto-san silahkan duduk di samping Hinata –san. Hinata –san silahkan angkat tangan anda" ujar Mei memanggil muridnya Hinata supaya Naruto tau tempat duduknya. Melihat gurunya menyuruhnya duduk di bangkunya akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke bangkunya dengan tenang sambil memasang wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Melihat itu banyak siswa laki-laki yang menatap Naruto tajam karena dia duduk di sebelah salah satu Siswi popoler dan tercantik yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Akan tetapi murid baru itu seakan tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari para Siswa.

Ketika menuju bangkunya Naruto merasa di perhatikan oleh siswi berambut indigo dan bermata Amnetish dengan Rona Merah di pipinya. Melihat raut wajah aneh dari siswi itu Naruto tak peduli dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Tetapi ketika ingin memulai pelajaran kegiatan Naruto di intrupsi oleh siswi yang menjadi teman sebangkunya yang ingin berkenalan. "Hy Namaku Hinata Hyuuga salam kenal Naruto kun " ujar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil merona dan tatapan menggoda.

"Naruto salam kenal Hyuuga" ujar Naruto singkat tanpa melihat siswi di sampingnya dan lebih memilih menghadap kedepan. Mendengar itu Hinata memasang raut muka sebal Karena jengkel dengan lelaki di sampingnya yang cuek dan sombong karena berani mencueki wanita cantik dan popular seperti dirinya " _awas saja kau Naruto-kun kubuat ka bertekuk lutut di kakiku karena telah berani mengabaikanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ufufufufu"_ batin Hinata sambil menyeringai lalu menghadap ke depan melanjutkan pelajaran.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE COMMANDER**

 **Author : Lavenderh**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ichiebum, Mohammad mammduh (RE 6 CAPCOM Sebagai Publisher), Zeppeto (GARENA)**

 **Note : Segala PM, Kritik Dan Saran sudah dibalas di forum PM. Jadi saya takkan membahasnya disini**

 **Pair : NaruHina, and Other Pair Not Harem**

 **Genre : Army, Crime, Gore, Adventure, And Scifi**

 **Crossover : Naruto x Resident Evil X Point Blank X Highschool DXD X….**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje AU , OOC, OC, Dan Alur Gaje**

 **Rate : M For Milf, Mature, Gore, Lime, Lemon and Rape**

 **Oh ya fic ini tidak ada harem. Dan juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia Shinobi atau DXD dan perpindahan dimensi.**

 **Chapter 3 : Akademi**

 **WARNING :**

 **Gak Suka Jangan Dibaca !**

 **Bebicara tentang pangkat saya menyamakan dengan pangkat di Point Blank, bukan pangkat Militer asli karena itu terlalu merepotkan.**

 **KATAKANLAH SEKARANG BAHWA KAU TAK BAHAGIA, AKU PUNYA RAGAMU TAPI TIDAK HATIMU.. :')**

 **KAU TAK PERLU BERBOHONG KAU MASIH MENGINGINKANNYA :)**

 **KU RELA KAU DENGANNYA ASAL KAN KAU BAHAGIA :'(**

 _Mendengar itu murid di kelas itu pun segera melihat murid baru yang memasuki kelasnya tampak para Siswa dan Siswi di situ terkejut dengan kedatangan murid baru itu. Terkejut karena pangkat yang berada di pundak si murid baru itu yang sudah berlambang bitang satu alias Brigadier. Tentu saja di sekolah mereka yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi itu hanya 4 orang untuk kisara seluruh kelas 2. Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa murid baru itu bukan murid sembarangan. "ufufufu baiklah Naruto-san silahkan perkenalkan diri anda" ujar Mei sambil megedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda. Namun Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mlai memperkenalkan dirinya_

 _" Namaku Naruto Siswa atau prajurit pindahan dari UNITED STATES berpangkat Brigadier" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah memperkenalkan diri banyak siswa yang terpukau karena Naruto berasal dari Kemiliteran luar negeri. Dan untuk para siswi banyak yang merona melihat ketampanan Naruto dan tubuh naruto yang Atletis_

 _"baiklah Naruto-san silahkan duduk di samping Hinata –san. Hinata –san silahkan angkat tangan anda" ujar Mei memanggil muridnya Hinata supaya Naruto tau tempat duduknya. Melihat gurunya menyuruhnya duduk di bangkunya akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke bangkunya dengan tenang sambil memasang wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Melihat itu banyak siswa laki-laki yang menatap Naruto tajam karena dia duduk di sebelah salah satu Siswi popoler dan tercantik yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Akan tetapi murid baru itu seakan tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari para Siswa._

 _Ketika menuju bangkunya Naruto merasa di perhatikan oleh siswi berambut indigo dan bermata Amnetish dengan Rona Merah di pipinya. Melihat raut wajah aneh dari siswi itu Naruto tak peduli dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Tetapi ketika ingin memulai pelajaran kegiatan Naruto di intrupsi oleh siswi yang menjadi teman sebangkunya yang ingin berkenalan. "Hy Namaku Hinata Hyuuga salam kenal Naruto kun " ujar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil merona dan tatapan menggoda._

 _"Naruto salam kenal Hyuuga" ujar Naruto singkat tanpa melihat siswi di sampingnya dan lebih memilih menghadap kedepan. Mendengar itu Hinata memasang raut muka sebal Karena jengkel dengan lelaki di sampingnya yang cuek dan sombong karena berani mencueki wanita cantik dan popular seperti dirinya "_ _awas saja kau Naruto-kun kubuat ka bertekuk lutut di kakiku karena telah berani mengabaikanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ufufufufu"_ _batin Hinata sambil menyeringai lalu menghadap ke depan melanjutkan pelajaran_

 _ **Chapter 3 : New Id**_

 _ **~ Milf Lovers ~**_

Sudah Tiga Hari Naruto berada di Konoha dengan keharian membosankan karena harus menjalani pendidikan di Akademi lagi, sebenarnya dia dijadikan Pembimbing oleh Yondaime Minato pemimpin tertinggi di Wilayah itu. Tapi karena dia berpikir terlalu merepotkan lebih baik dia jadi siswa biasa saja dengan mereset ulang pangkatnya menjadi Brigadier agar murid-murid tidak menaruh curiga, darimana dia berasal. Dan terlihat sekarang Naruto memasang raut wajah bosan di kelas memperhatikan Guru yang menerangkan pelajaran tentang cara membunuh Zombie padahal dia sudah mengetahui semua pelajaran di Akademinya dulu saat di markas Ct-force. Dan Naruto semakin terlihat frustasi karena godaan Wanita yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu, siapa lagi kalo bukan Ojou-sama Hinata-Sama yang terus mengajaknya mengobrol . padahal sudah di abaikan Naruto berapa kali, Naruto tidak menanggapi wanita yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu karena Wanita itu sangat bringas. Hei sapa yang tahan ketika kau setiap hari di goda terus oleh seorang gadis seksi, jika lelaki biasa mungkin akan mimisan setiap hari bila di goda dengan Wanita berpawakan Seksi apalagi Wanita yang memakai pakaian kurang bahan seperti Hinata.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto karena dulu waktu di Organisasi Ct-force dia tidak boleh mendekati dan terikat sebuah hubungan dengan seorang Wanita karena bisa menjadi beban dalam misi. Andai saja jika Wanita disampingnya ini mau membuka pahanya untuk dinikmati tanpa perlu hubungan yang dinamakan Cinta atau menikah, bisa di bilang hanya hubungan satu malam tentu saja Naruto akan dengan senang Hati menerima untuk menggoyang Wanita disampingnya ini sampai titik desahan terakhir. WTF !

" Ne – Naruto kun apakah kau nanti ada waktu ? "

" Tidak, aku sibuk menjalankan misi "

" Mou kau harusnya bersyukur Naruto – kun ada Gadis Cantik dan populer sepertiku yang mau mengajakmu kencan "

" aku alergi dengan Wanita manja sepertimu, urusi saja hidupmu Hyuuga, jangan ganggu aku "

Mendengar itu Hinata sakit hati di panggil Wanita manja, karena belum pernah ada dalam hidupnya lelaki yang berani menolah Gadis cantik seperti dia apalagi menghinanya. Dengan wajah geram dan mengeratkan gigi Hinata mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang dan melihat kedepan tak menggoda lelaki disampinganya lagi. Melihat Wanita di belakangnya ini terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanya tadi. Naruto meghela nafas lega, yah setidaknya dia bisa menjalani aktifitas dengan tenang.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Bell istirahat akhirnya berbunyi tanda berakhirnya mata pelajaran pertama dan juga akhir dari penderitaan dari rasa kebosananan yang di alami rata-rata setiap murid di akademi Konoha,. Seperti tokoh utama kita yang saat ini terlihat baru membuka Mata mendengar bell berbunyi. Mungkin bukan perbuatan baik tertidur dalam kelas saat jam pelajaran tapi pengecualian buat Naruto karena rata-rata guru disini tau siapa identitasnya, sambil mengusap mata Naruto bangun dan melihat sekeliling kelas yang telah kosong karena siswa lain mungkin sedang makan siang.

 _Brakkkkhhhh_

berniat keluar tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang menendang pintu kelas, melihat itu Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memasang tatapan dingin melihat Delapan orang menuju tempatnya dan terlihat pemuda berambut panjang bermata amnetist memandangnya tajam. Melihat pemuda di depannya ini Naruto seperti tak asing karena matanya mirip dengan Wnita selalu menggodanya.

" itu Nii-sama Lelaki yang menggodaku habisi dia Nii-sama" ucap Wanita yang selalu menggoda Naruto itu sambil menyeringai ke Naruto

" Apa itu benar oi pria brengsek"

Mendengar itu Naruto menaikkan alisnya, akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa Wanita di depannya ini ingin menfitah dirinya. Melihat kejadian itu tentu Naruto menyeringai, berfikir sepertinya tak masalah membuat masalah dengan beberapa anak manja di Akademi.

" Hn majulah "

" apa maksudmu brengsek "

" majulah jika ingin mencari masalah denganku lelaki buta"

" siapa yang kau maksud buta bangsat ? "

" tentu kau. Lihat matamu seperti orang buta "

" BRENGSEK "

Dengan menyeringai Naruto senang bisa menyulut emosi pria tak jelas yang kini berlari kearahnya untuk menghajarnya, Naruto kini mengepalkan Tangannya sambil memposisikan tangannya bersiap menyambut kedatangan Neji yang menuju kearahnya

Mendengar dirinya di ejek Neji Pemuda berambut panjang ini yang tak lain adalah kakak Hyuga Hinata ini berlari bersiap menghajar lelaki brengsek yang mengejeknya tadi. Neji berlari kearah Naruto dan memukul wajah Naruto dengan pukulan tangan menyamping. Namun dapat dihindari Naruto dengan memundurkan wajahnya, dan dengan pukulan menyamping Naruto membalas serangan Neji, namun pukulan tangan kiri Naruto dapat dihindari oleh Neji. Menyeringai Neji merasa senang karena gerakan lawannya mudah di baca, Namun dalam hitungan detik Neji melebarkan matanya karena Tangan kanan Naruto telah berancang-ancang melanjarkan tinjuan menyamping.

 _ **HOOK**_

Dengan Gerakan tinju Tangan Kanan secara menyamping Naruto menargetkan wajah Neji yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Neji pun langsung Oleng karena terlambat menghindari pukulan Naruto yang sangat cepat.

 _ **UPPER CUT ELBOW**_

Melihat Neji yang oleng karena pukulannya tanpa membuang waktu Naruto menyiapkan pukulan lagi dengan Gerakan siku dari bawah ke atas yang membuat Neji tidak bergerak karena hampir kehilangan kesadaran yang disebabkan pukulan siku lawannya. Tapi Neji masih bertahan dengan kepala menghadap keatas dengan hidung yang bercucuran darah karena masih Shock dengan pukulan Naruto.

" waktunya penghabisan" sambil menyeringai Naruto bersiap memukul Neji lagi.

 _ **STRIKE**_

Dengan tinjuan kedepan Naruto memukul Neji yang masih Shock sekuat tenaga hingga terlempar ke arah teman-temannya. Melihat lawannya tergeletak Naruto memandang dingin ke arah teman Neji sebagai tanda tantangan untuk memulai Ronde berikutnya. Melihat Neji yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan geram akhirnya teman-temannya pun maju untuk menghajar Naruto, menyisakan seseorang Pemuda berambut Emo yang hanya melihat teman-tamannya yang lain bertarung. sedangkan Hinata adik Neji hanya menutup mulut karena Shock dengan keadaan kakaknya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, dan segera memeluk Neji karena menghawatirkan keadaan kakaknya.

Dengan pandangan datar pemuda berambut Emo itu memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang menghajar teman-temannya dengan singkat sambil berjalan kearahnya, mengabaikan Hinata yang menangis melihat kakaknya tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghajar musuhnya sambil bergerak menuju pemuda berambut Emo yang berwajah datar dihadapannya itu. Setelah dalam waktu singkat menghajar musuhnya akhirnya Naruto berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut Emo yang menatapnya datar itu. Kedua pemuda itu saling memandang tajam, Naruto dengan pandangan Dinginnya dan pemuda Berambut Emo dengan tatapan datarnya. Bersiap ingin bertarung dengan pemuda emo di hadapannya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, karena pemuda Emo itu malah memberi jalan dan tidak mengajak bertarung. Dengan tatapan acuh Naruto berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan situasi kelas yang berantakan karena keributan tadi.

" Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu ? "

" Hn Naruto "

Setelah di depan pintu keluar Naruto berhenti karena mendengar pemuda Emo di belakangnya tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri dan membalas perkataan Sasuke tanpa melihat kebelakang.

" berhati hatilah sebentar lagi kau akan menerima akibatnya karena sudah menghajar anak bangsawan"

" Shinigami saja aku lawan apalagi cicunguk bangsawan macam kalian,"

Mengabaikan ancaman pemuda Emo di belakanya Naruto melanjutkan jalannya keluar kelas sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

~ _ **MILF LOVERS~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan wajah dingin Naruto berjalan dengan tenang di lorong Akademi untuk ke kantin, berjalan dalam diam dan tenang mengabaikan hal yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Dan sibuk menghubungi seseorang dengan smartphonenya.

 _Tuut... Tuuuut_

" _Halo "_

" Toni ini aku"

" _Siapa_ ? _"_

" Legion "

" _B-bos kau masih hidup ? syukurlah aku sempat frustasi mendengar peristiwa itu bos, Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu karena aku sedang disandra tentara Kaguya saat memata-matai penelitiannya bos. "_

" seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Lalu kau dapat informasi dari penelitian Kaguya ? "

" _yah sesuatu yang menggemparkan bos yang sangat berbahaya, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya. Bos aku butuh objek hidup tapi mungkin kali ini akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Makhluk baru itu sangat berbahaya dan diluar akal sehat, entah bagaimana Kaguya menciptakannya"_

" apa yang mereka ciptakan ? beri aku waktu , aku masih mempersiapkan semua dan tampaknya aku butuh Ororitas perlindunganmu supaya diKonoha aku bisa terbantu dengan serangan Politik mereka "

" _Nanti ku kirimkan datanya padamu, woah kau di Konoha bos balik kekampung halaman eh haha tak usah meminta bos kau masih atasanku walaupun aku sudah Resmi keluar dari Ct-force tapi perintahmu Mutlak. Ngomong-ngomong_ _Bagaimana dengan yang lain bos apakah mereka baik-baik saja dan bagaimana keadaan ayah dan markas"_

" baiklah, yah kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berharga dengan otak jeniusmu yang keparat itu. Aku tak tau keadaan mereka waktu itu aku di kunci dalam bunker saat aku terluka parah mereka berjuang demi menyelamatku, seharusnya aku ikut berjuang walaupun hingga titik darah penghabisan tapi mereka membuatku pingsan dan mengunciku dalam bunker. Aku tak tau keadaan mereka Ct-force telah dihancurkan begitu juga dengan ayah, Aku tak akan menyerah mencari keadaan mereka.

" _Bos ku yakin mereka masih selamat kau harus berpikir Optimis bos, dan mereka pasti punya alasan untuk menyelamatkanmu, kau sosok pemimpin yang baik bos tak perlu kukatakan kenapa kami ingin berkorban nyawa demi menyelamatkanmu. Karena kau slalu maju ke garis depan tak mempedulikan nyawamu demi kami di segala medan perang bos dan masih banyak hal lain yang menggambarkan dan mebuktikan bahwa kau pemimpin yang sempurna bos."_

" kau terlalu melebihkan, aku melindungi kalian karena hanya kalian yang aku anggap keluarga yang paling berharga. Ingatkah saat dulu kita berjuang bersama saat masih kecil. Bila tidak ada kebersamaan kita dulu mungkin aku takkan ada saat ini"

" _mengingat masa lalu eh bos, aku jadi merindukan nyanyian paman maiki"_

Seketika Naruto memejamkan matanya saat mendengar lawan bicaranya di telfon saat menyebutkan nama paman Maiki.

 _ **FLASBACK**_

 _ **~ Heal The World~ By Michael Jackson**_

 _Heal The Word_

Terliahat seseorang berambut panjang memakai seragam Militer beraksen biru tua dan biru Laut berambut panjang sedang menyanyikan Lagu di hadaban bebarapa anak Kecil di hadapannya. Melantunkan suara Emasnya tampak sekali suara orang itu sangat merdu sehingga membuat beberapa anak kecil dihadapanya memjamkan mata dan sangat menikmati, seperti terhipnotis oleh suara orang itu.

 _Make It Better Place_

 _For You And For Me And The Entire Human Race_

 _There Are People Dying_

 _ **If You Care Enough For The Living**_

Seakan terhipnotis beberapa bocah kecil nan imut itu ikut bernyanyi sambil memejamkan mata

 _Make A Better Place For You And For Me._

Dengan memejamkan mata sang penyanyi itu mengakhiri lagunya sambil tersenyum, disusul dengan suara tepuk tangan dan raut wajah riang para bocah dihadapannya. Penyanyi itu tersenyum sambil memeluk beberapa bocah di hadapannya.

" Paman Maiki Suaramu merdu sekali " mendengar pujian dari bocah Kuning di depannya orang yang bernama Paman Maiki itu hanya Tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Bocah Kuning itu.

" Tau kah kamu Naruto arti dari lagu itu" mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto kecil hanya menngelengkan kepalanya Innoncent

" Lagu itu mewakili perasaan paman untuk keadaan saat ini, bahwa meskipun kita hidup dalam Kegelapan dan Kekejaman tetap ingatlah tujuan Organisasi kita yaitu menyembuhkan dunia ini " sambil terkekeh Maiki melihat reaksi para Bocah itu yang hanya mengannguk tanpa tau arti dari ucapannya

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

" Heal The World, aku akan berusah mewujudkan mimpimu Paman Maiki " Sambil menutup mata Naruto mengenang pamannya yang sekarang telah tiada.

" _oi Bos , kau masih di sana bos"_

Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya mendengar panggilan dari orang yang di Smartphonennya

" ah maaf aku tadi melamun ...

 _BRAAAKKKKH_

" AMPUNI AKU RAISER-SAMA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI"

" MATI SAJA KAU, KENAPA KAU MELIHAT DADA RIAS DENGAN PANDANGAN MENJIJIKKANMU ITU DASAR MESUM SAMPAH MATI KAU "

" ARRRRRRRRKHHHHH"

 _KRRRAAAAAKH_

Mendengar suara teriakan meminta tolong dan tulang patah Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan melihat kerumunan pemuda sedang menyiksa Lima orang pemuda yang terlihat culun. Melihat itu Naruto hanya menatap datar segera menutup telfonnya dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan itu setelah sampai ke kerumunan itu Naruto langsung menendang Pemuda berambut pirang dengan ciri-ciri kerutan di wajah yang terlihat seperti pemburu kelamin.

Dengan menendang wajahnya sang pelaku penyiksaan itu lalu segera terlempar satu meter, tak menunggu lama Naruto langsung menghampiri pemuda rambut pirang model pantat Ayam itu dan langsung mematahkan kakinya dan menendang pemuda bersurai pirang pantat ayam itu kearah teman-temannya. Melihat temannya tergeletak dan merintih kesakitan karena kakinya dipatahkan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Temannya pun tak tinggal diam dan menyerang Naruto dengan perasaan geram, terkecuali untuk untuk pemuda bersurai Merah yang terpaku melihat Naruto dan mematung di tempat.

Dengan ganas Naruto meghajar teman Raiser orang berambut ayam tadi, dengan gerakan gesit dan tenaga besar Naruto menghajar teman Raiser tanpa ampun dan tanpa belas kasian. Naeruto berjalan dengan wajah psIkopat menuju orang terakhir dengan ciri-ciri rambut hitam dan ada codet di matanya yang melihat dirinya takut.

" ampuni aku tuan "

" kheh.. mati kau "

 _Buk.. buk Kraakhhh ... ctak..._

" _ARGGGHHHH AMPUNI AKU TUAN"_

" HENTIKAN AIB "

Naruto mengaKhiri siksaanya kepada pria di hadapannya setelah mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan aib. Mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha mencari si pemanggil Naruto terpaku melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sepertinya pernah dia kenal. Dan sekelebat ingatan memasuki kepala Naruto sehingga memBuat kepalanya sakit hingga memegangi kepalanya.

" Ugh.. errrghhh "

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

" pergi kau sana aib, Tou-san dia telah mempermalukan keluarga kita Test Akademi saja dia gagal "

" Tenang saja Yoshi-kun Tou-san akan memberi dia pelajaran "

Terdengar seorang anak berumur 4 tahun berambut merah mengadu ke ayahnya tentang kakaknya yang tak merupakan aib di keluarga Namikaze itu. Dengan tak berperasaan kepala keluarga Namikaze itu menyiksa anaknya sendiri yang bernama Naruto. Semua keluarga yang dirumahnya hanya diam dan cuek melihat ayahnya menyiksa saudaranya yang bersuarai Kuning itu, seperti hal itu adalah hal biasa.

Hari-hari Naruto di keluarga itu terasa seperti Neraka setiap hari dapat penyiksaan bahkan saudaranya maupun Ibunya tak ada yang menolongnya. Jarang di kasih makan yang membuat dia dalam keadaan kurus kerontang, berkali kali Ayahnya sendiri mencoba membunuhnya tapi selalu gagal karena Naruto slalu berhasil lepas dan melarikan diri. Sampai pada ujungnya Naruto di buang oleh ayahnya dengan modus di ajak ke medan para Zombie untuk latihan dan akhirnya di tinggalkan sendiri di Area para Zombie. Sempat mengira setelah di buang Ayahnya Naruto akan mati karena telah kehabisan tenaga untuk lari. Sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menolong dan membawanya ketika dia sudah ppingsan.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

.

.

" Dendam harus segera diselesaikan bukan"

" apa maksudmu Aib "

Mendengar perkataan Ambigu dari orang di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Naruto Kakaknya yang dia anggap aib keluarga pemuda berambut Merah A.k.a Yoshisuke menjadi bingung.

"mematahkan tangan atau leher mu sepertinya tak masalah untuk memenuhi dendamku bukan"

Sambil menatap adiknya dingin, Naruto mencoba mengintimidasi adiknya dengan sebuah ancaman.

" Coba saja kalau kau berani aib " menjawab ancaman dari mantan kakaknya Yoshisuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera berjalan cepat ke arah adiknya dengan pandangan dingin yang menakutkan. Membuat adiknya mengeluarkan ekspresi takut karena melihat ekpresinya saat ini, Naruto pun berlari sambil menyiapkan sebuah pikulan pembukaan ke wajah adiknya.

Melihat kakaknya datang Yoshisuke segera membuat gerankan untuk menghindari pukulan yang di arahkan Kakaknya ke arah wajahnya, Yoshisuke menyeringai namun dia segera membulatkan matanya karena kakanya tiba-tiba memukul perutnya hingga dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Saking kuatnya pukulan kakaknya, Yoshisuke pun terlempar satu meter setelah terkena pukulan kakaknya dan sulit bangun akibat rasa nyeri di perutnya akibat pukulan kakanya. Belum sempat bangun Yoshisuke harus merasakan sakit karena tiba-tiba kakaknya datang sambil menginjak-injak wajahnya lalu turun keperut hingga dia tak tahan sampai memohon ampun dan berteriak kesakitan.

 _Buk .. buk .._

" ARGGGGHHHH AMPUNI AKU NII-SAN "

 _KRETEEEEKKK KRAAAAAKKKKKK_

" ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH "

Tidak mempedulikan nada adiknya yang pilu memohon ampun Naruto akhirnya mematahkan tangan kanan Adiknya dan memukul tengkuk adiknya menyebabkan adiknya langsung pingsan sebelum merasakan sakit karena tulangnya dipatahkan.

Melihat itu 5 pemuda yang menjadi korban bully pemuda bernama Raiser tadi merasa ngeri melihat penolongnya yang dengan kejam menghajar dan mematahkan lengan orang yang habis membully dan mematahkan tangan salah satu tangan sahabatnya. Untung saja mereka kali ini berada di belakang sekolah yang sepi sehingga tidak ada murid yang melihat penyiksaan ini. Mereka merasa ketakutan melihat penolongnya yang kejam itu berjalan menuju arah mereka setelah menyiksa, mematahkan dan membuat geng Raiser pingsan semua. Setelah penolonganya telah sampai di hadapan mereka, mereka memasang wajah takut karena merasa orang berambut pirang di hadapannya ini juga akan menyiksa mereka karena setelah sampai mereka hanya dipandang dingin dan tajam oleh penolongnya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata.

" Te-terima kasih senpai telah menolong kami " membuka pembicaraan pemuda berambut coklat model kapten tsubasa mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto karena menolongnya

" Minumlah "

Tanpa berbicara Naruto melemparkan sesuatu seperti Obat kearah pemuda berambut Coklat yang sedang di rawat ke Empat temannya itu karena tulang kakinya patah. Dan pemuda berambut Coklat itu meminum obat yang diberikan Naruto dan seketika dia berteriak kesakitan ketika kakinya yang patah tadi terasa sakit luar biasa dan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tulang yang remuk. Sambil menahan sakit yang sangat luar biasa sampai mengeluarkan peluh keringat yang banyak tiba-tiba pemuda berambut coklat itu kaget karena merasa kakinya bisa di gerakan tanpa merasakan sakit. Dan dia merasa setelah meminum obat itu walaupun awalnya terasa sakit tapi dia bisa langsung merakan kalau kakinya yang patah sembuh total. Dan hanya beberapa obat yang menyembuhkan luka berat secara instan seperti ini . itupun harga obatnya sangat mahal.

" Se-senpai ini.. i-ni pil yang mahal itukan. Terima kasih senpai " dengan terbata pemuda itu terkejut karena dia telah di berikan pil phoenix oleh senpai di depannya di ikuti temannya yang juga memasang ekspresi terkejut. Yah siapa yang tidak mengetahui pil phoenix, sebuah pil obat yang mampu menyembuhkan luka yang parah pil hasil racikan dari clan phenex yang mempunyai harga selangit dan merupakan harga yang sangat mahal untuk kalangan bawah dan merupakan harga yang normal untuk kalangan atas dan bangsawan, tetapi senpainya ini malah memberikan pil mahal itu secara Cuma-Cuma pada sampah seperti dia. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sampai bingung harus dengan apa membalas budi senpainya ini, sudah di tolong dari pembullyan riser DKK juga di berikan pil penyembuhan yang mahal itu.

" terlalu awal untuk berterima kasih Kohai, nee Sersan kelas 1 semua ya kalian. Hehe memang benar kalian memang sampah ya, kalian tidak malu ke Akademi ini membawa pangkat rendah seperti itu" dengan nada meremehkan Naruto mengejek ke Lima kohainya yang berpangkat rendah itu.

Mendengar bahwa dirinya dan teman-temannya di ejek oleh Senpai yang menolongnya tadi. Dia hanya bisa mengeraskan wajahnya dan menunduk, memang benar bahwa dirinya dan teman-temannya haya sampah yang tak mampu meraih pangkat tinggi karena dari kalangan bawah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini demi menghidupi keluarganya meskpun pangkatnya rendah tapi gaji dari pangkatnya yang rendahlah satu-satunya yang bisa menghidupi keluarganya, dia rela di bully dan di anggap sampah asalkan masih mampu memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. 

" Kenapa diam Sampah ? proteslah dasar bodoh. Kalian tahu cacing yang lemah dan tidak mempunyai tangan, kaki dan mata masih bisa melawan dan berontak saat di injak. Sedangkan kalian manusia yang mempunyai kaki, tangan dan akal tidak bisa melawan ? kalian mau dinilai lebih rendah dari cacing yang lemah itu ? "

Seketika ke Lima pemuda itu membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Senpainya itu dengan nada geram pemuda berambut putih berdiri dan menjawab perkataan senpainya dengan nada menantang.

" Tidak senpai kami akan berusaha jadi yang teratas dan membalas perbuatan mereka, walau harus menjual jiwa kami pada iblis sekalipun"

" haha.. menarik menarik jadi yang teratas ya, baiklah aku tawarkan sebuah kesepakatan, bagaiman jika kalian menjual jiwa kalian untuk iblis sepertiku dengan jaminan aku akan menjadikan kalian Singa dan membuat kalian jadi yang teratas, apa kalian setuju ? aku jamin kehidupan kalian akan sejahtera jika menerima tawaranku ."

Seketika pemuda berambut putih itu terdiam mendengar tawaran senpainya, bimbang apakah perkataan senpainya ini jujur atau hanya kebohongan untuk menjadikan mereka budak. Karena tak menyimpan kemungkinan bahwa senpainya ini menyimpan rencana busuk di dalam tawarannya tadi.

" ya kami menerimanya senpai, kami akan menyerahkan jiwa kami bila itu memang di haruskan agar menjadi yang teratas " seketika dengan nada mantap pemuda bersurai pirang pucat salah satu dari lima pemuda itu maju menjawab tawaran senpainya

" Saji kau yakin tidak memikirkannya dulu ? "

" tidak Cao-cao aku sudah yakin, apapun resikonya akan kita tanggung bersama. Itu kan janji kita agar menjadi yang terkuat "

" baiklah Saji kalo itu keputusanmu maka kami akan ikut juga " mendengar temannya menerima tawaran senpai berambut pirang itu akhirnya keempat pemuda itupun mengikuti pilihan temannya sambil berdiri dan mendekati temannya yang bernama Saji itu.

Akhirnya kelima pemuda itu menerima tawaran Naruto dan mulai berdiri dan berbaris di hadapan Naruto sambil hormat . yah ke Lima pemuda yang di anggap sampah oleh semua orang tapi Naruto akan mengubahnya jadi orang yang mengerikan.

" menarik baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian. Di mulai dari kau bocah berwajah Asia perkenalkan dirimu "

" Namaku Cao cao Mangde senpai berasal dari keturunan kerajaan cina yang telah punah karena keluargaku habis terbantai oleh pasukan Nemesis kaguya saat aku berumur 5 tahun dan di titipkan ke panti. Salam kenal senpai"

Setelah sadar bahwa Senpainya menyebutkan ciri-cirinya akhirnya pemuda bersurai Hitam berbadan kekar yang benama Cao cao itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

" dan kau bocah berwajah mesum yang tadi kakinya patah. Perkenalkan dirimu "

" ha'i Senpai namaku Hyodou Issei berasal dari keluarga biasa kalangan bawah yang berusaha hidup menggantungkan pada penghasilan pangkat militerku yang rendah ini Senpai "

" lanjut kau bocah berambut pirang luntur, introduce your self "

" Ha'i nama ku Genshiro Saji berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana sama seperti Issei, senpai bergantung pada penghasilan pagkat militer"

" monoton sekali hidupmu Saji lalu kau bocah ubanan berwajah menjengkelkan perkenalkan dirimu"

" Tschh.. namaku Vali Lucifer berasal dari clan lucifer yang sudah punah Senpai aku tinggal dengan Kakekku dan Nenekku Senpai karena kedua orang tuaku tlah di bantai oleh pasukan Free Rebels Senpai"

" hohoho lihat ada clan kuat yang menjadi sampah di kalian, tapi tenanglah kau akan kuubah jadi monster setelah lama jadi cacing "

" ha'i terima kasih senpai '

Mendengar senpainya memandangnya dan memberi panggilan yang membuatnya geram dia hanya bisa mengeratakan giginya diam tak bisa protes, karena dia tidak mau patah tulang bila protes nanti.

" Next kau bocah ubanan berwajah idiot "  
" haaaah ha'i ha'i nama ku Toneri, berasal dari clan otsutsuki hidup dengan kedua kakekku senpai dan ceritanya sama. Bergantung dengan pangkat Militer"

Dan orang terakhir yang bernama Toneri itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tanpa merasakan protes ketika seenanknya senpainya itu memanggilnya idiot.

" hoho satu lagi berlian di tumpukan sampah, bwahaha menarik menarik nee sebelum aku memberikan hadiah sebagai awal kalian bergabung denganku. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu namaku Naruto kaliat tidak perlu tau latar belakangku karena di awal aku adalah aib dan sampah seperti kalian. Jadi sekarang kalian terima tawaran bergabung ke anggotaan **G.O.S** ku di Emblem Inventori kalian dan pulang nanti ikuti aku ke mansionku akan ku bawa kalian dalam misiku nanti 4 hari dari sekarang. Dan ku promosikan kalian ke pangkat Mayor G1 berlombalah menjadi yang terbaik, dan kuberikan Beret hijau permanen mungkin tidak terlalu berguna di medan pertempuran tapi terima saja dan beret lengkap kelas Mayor full Tittle untuk syarat modifikasi senjata. Ada senjata spesial permanen keberikan pada kalian tentukan salah satunya sesuai keahlian kalian dan Head Gear kelas Gold permanen telah ada di inventori kalian, dan kelas Titanium menyusul setelah kalian berhasil melewati latihan Nerakaku ( Menyeringai Kejam ) dan uang 1 juta Ryo sebagai awal kespakatan kalian bergabung. Exp dan Point lihat sendiri tapi jangan terlalu banyak terkejut itu membosankan.

Seketika mendengar promotion pangkat dan pemberian item dan full tittle dari senpainya itu membuat kelima Pemuda ini terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya semakin terkejut dan hampir pingsan mendengar rentetan pemberian item yang harga dan mendapatkannya sangat sulit dan mahal. WTF senpainya ini sebenarnya siapa dengan mudah mempromosikan pangkat dan memberi item mahal bahkan permanen HELL itu sangat di luar perkiraan mereka, mereka pikir senpainya ini hanya mau melatihnya saja tapi ini. Kelima pemuda itu bingung mau berekspresi apa dan hanya bisa terdiam menganga.

" kalian tidak perlu terkejut aku mempromosikan kalian tidak sembarangan, emblemku sudah membaca riwayat misi dan perjalanan pelatihan kalian seharusnya itulah hasil yang kalian capai saat ini. Tapi pihak bangsawan itu menahan kalian agar kalian tidak melampaui bakat keturunan mereka dan tetap dalam kendali mereka, tapi kalian tenang saja aku tau kalian menahannya saat ini karena takut pangkat kalian diturunkan dan hanya bisa diam. Tapi tenang saja kalian dalam lindunganku hancurkan yang menurut kalian perlu di hancurkan tak peduli para bangsawan . tapi ingat jangan seenaknya atau kalian akan merasakan siksaan yang pedih dariku, jangan pedulikan GM kalian berada di kendaliku bukan kendali mereka. GM tak akan berani melawanku pangkat kalian sudah mayor tapi menurutku itu pangkat umum, kalian butuh usaha sangat keras untuk promosi ke tingkat pangkat bintang dan butuh pertaruhan nyawa ingat itu. Nanti kutunggu di gerbang setelah pulang sekolah "

Dengan raut wajah mengantuk Naruto berjalan pergi mengabaikan ke Lima pemuda yang hanya bengong mendengarkan penjelasan panjangnya itu. Dengan rentetan penjelasan panjang itu membuat Naruto merasakan lapar dan segera pergi ke kantin mengabaikan bahwa saat ini dia menginjak kepala salah satu pemuda yang tergeletak pingsan yang habis dia hajar tadi. 

_DUKKHH_

 _BUAGHH_

Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan badannya yang hampir jatuh karena tersandung kaki salah satu pemuda yang tergeletak pingsan. Naruto menendang badan pemuda pingsan itu dan dengan wajah tak berdosan dia pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin

 _DINGGGG_

Masih dalam keadaan melongo akhirnya Issei salah satu da ke Lima pemuda itu tersadar duluan setelelah mendengar nada Nontifikasi dalam Emblem pangkatnya. Seketika Issei dibuat terkejut ( lagi -_- ) melihat pangkat Clan senpainya yang sudah mencapai tingkatan Legendary dengan Logo Singa Putih.

" Astaga sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya Naruto Senpai itu" _Issei_

" ada apa Issei ? " _Vali_

" coba kau lihat Nonifikasi Clan di Emblemu Vali "

"A-astaga tidak mungkin "

" sebenarnya siapa Naruto senpai itu "

" kau pikir aku tau Saji "

" Haah sudahlah kita masuk kelas saja sebelum terkena masalah disini"

"kau benar masalah karena ulah Naruto senpai Cao-cao "

Dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali kekelasnya masing-masing meninggalkan beberapa murid yang tergeletak setelah di hajar Naruto tadi.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

 ** _~ MILF LOVERS ~ PAHA & OPPAI TSUNADE IS DA BEST JANGAN LUPA PANTATNYA YANG PADAT KYAAH :V_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Terlihat suasana Akademi yang begitu ramai dengan dengan banyak murid yang keluar kelas karena bel pulang telah berbunyi. Dan di salah satu kelas ada pemuda bersurai kuning keluar dengan wajah datar menelusuri lorong kelas untuk pulang, sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya. Mengabaikan apa yang dia telah perbuat tadi walaupun tadi dipandang benci oleh salah satu teman wanita di kelasnya karena hal yang dia perbuat. Sekian lama berjalan akhirnya dia sampai di gerbang pintu keluar, berhenti dan menyenderkan badannya untuk menynggu seseorang sambil menikmati asap rokok yang dia nyalakan tadi.

Dia hanya memasang wajah datar saat di gerbang ada siswi bermata Amnetist yang memandangnya benci karena hal yang dia perbuat tadi. Tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan lebih tertarik melihat lima pemuda yang terlihat dari kejahuan berjalan kearahnya.

" Selamat Sore Naruto senpai " _Issei_

" ikuti aku " _Naruto_

" Ha'i Senpai "

Akhirnya Kelima pemuda itu mengikuti Naruto Kerumahnya dari belakang, sepanjang perjalanan perjalanan mereka di liputi dengan keheningan, ketika dalam perjalanan Naruto melihat pemandangan mengerikan di jalanan dan lorong gang karena melihat beberapa anak kecil baik jenis laki-laki atau perempuan yang berpakaian putih lusuh seperti gembel sedang mencari makan di tempat sampah. Juga ada beberapa anak muda, dewasa dan orang tua yang memiliki keadaan yang sama.

" Nee Toneri "

"Ya Senpai "

" Mereka orang yang berbaju putih itu siapa mereka ? , apakah orang jalanan ? "

" sebenarnya itulah yang membuat kami bertahan walau di anggap sampah di akademi senpai, karena apabila kami tak bekerja kami takkan sanggup membayar pajak dan berakibat seperti orang-orang berbaju putih itu.

Mereka budak senpai karena mereka tak sanggup membayar pajak yang tinggi menyebabkan rumah mereka di ambil dan mereka dibiarkan hidup dijalanan termasuk anak kecil juga, keadaan disini sangat mengenaskan senpai. Tidak ada bantuan dan belas kasihan,. Yang miskin jadi budak dan yang kaya jadi raja" sambil memasang wajah geram Toneri menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena dia marah akan sistem diwilayah ini yang begitu keras seperti di alam liar.

" Begitukah, tampaknya aku harus melakukan perubahan besar di wilayah ini nee "

" apa maksudmu senpai ?"

" Kalian liat saja rencanau nanti " ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai

 ** _SKIP TIME_**

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan Naruto sampai di depan gerbang manshionnya, sambil tersenyum dia melihat Lima pemuda yang mengikutinya tadi sedang menganga kagum melihat Manshion yang menurut cerita di wilayah ini adalah manshion yang sangat mahal bahkan para bangsawan kerajaan saja berpikir dua kali untuk membeli manshion megah nan canggih ini dikarenakan harganya yang selangit. Setelah selesai menikmati ekpresi lucu Lima pemuda di belakangnya ini Naruto kembali memasang wajah datar sambil menaikkan alisnya melihat 16 orang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Manshionnya.

" Kalian siapa ?"

" Apa benar Anda Naruto –Sama ?" menyahut pertanyaan Naruto akhirnya salah satu dari kelima belas orang itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Orang itu memiliki perawakan paruh baya berambut panjang memiliki wajah seram bak preman

" Hn kalian ada perlu apa ? "

" sebelumnya maaf mengganngu anda tapi kami adalah orang yang di utus oleh Takia-san penjual Manshion ini untuk menjadi Staff dirumah anda "

" Oh kalian lama sekali. Rumahku kotor tak mungkin aku membersihkan rumah sebesar itu"

" maafkan kami Naruto-Sama, kami ada sedikit masalah administrasi saat akan menjadi Staff dirumah anda"

"tak masalah ayo masuk, akan kujelaskan tugas kalian"

Dengan memimpin jalan Naruto masuk di ikuti kelima belas orang tadi beserta kelima pemuda yang jadi anggota barunya. Setelah itu dia duduk di ruang tamu di ikuti kelima Pemuda tadi dan keLima belas orang tadi yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

" sebelum bekerja aku ingin megetahui nama kalian satu persatu, kenalkan diri kalian dimulai dari sebelah kiri"

" perkenalkan Namaku Fuu Naruto – sama saya berumur 20 tahun saya berjanji akan bekerja dengan baik di tempat anda"

" nama saya Kokabiel Naruto – Sama umur saya 35 tahun terima kasih telah menerima saya untuk bekerja di tempat anda "

Dan skip aja perkenalannya yak :v. 16 orang mah gue males ngenalinnya. Buang-buang word :V yang pasti kelima belas orang itu namanya Kalawaner, Mitlet, Raynare, Kokabiel, Ayame, Guren, Haku, Wlburga, Kokabiel, Kabuto, Fuu, Zabuza, Freed, Utakata, Kateria Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, .

" wahaha aku terkejut ada Clan Beelzebub dan Leviathan disini coba jelaskan kenapa kalian disini ? "

"tentu Naruto – Sama kami di usir Naruto-sama karena dulu saya dan kakak saya beserta keluarga saya mencoba memberontak karena system di negara ini terlalu memberatkan penduduk sini tapi mereka yang lebih berkuasa mengusir kami karena mengganngu System keamanan pemerintahan mereka, kami mencoba bangkit untuk menolong orang yang bernasib sama seperti kami di luar sana. Tapi apa daya kami yang sudah menjadi sampah jangankan menolong, untuk hidup saja kami harus berjuang keras. Dan terpaksa kami mengubur semua mimpi kami." Ujar Kateria sedih karena menceritakan masa lalunya itu

"oh begitu, apa kau akan mewujudkan mimpimu jika aku berikan fasilitas ?"

"Tentu Naruto – sama bahkan bila itu mengorbankan jiwa saya, saya akan melakukannya agar budak berbaju putih di luar sana bisa hidup layak "

" aku apreisasi usahamu Kateria baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tugas kalian masing-masing, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak mau mengulang untuk kedua kalinya"

" Ha'i Naruto-sama" ujar ke 16 orang itu serentak

" untuk para wanita kalian bertugasmenjadi Maid menjaga kebersihan, memasak dan memenuhi keutuhan di rumah ini kecuali Kateria Leviathan. Untuk sekarang ketua Maid belum kutentukan aku masih harus memilih dari hasil kerja kalian."

"Ha'i Naruto-sama kami akan bekerja sebaik mungkin" ujar Wanita berambut hitam cantik a.k.a Raynare mewakili temannya untuk melaksanakan tugas Naruto

" bagus kutunggu hasil kerja kalian, dan untuk paman Kokabiel, Shalba-san dan Kateria – san aku ingin kalian mencari tanah seluas 5 Hektar lalu bangun sebuah panti besar dan cari pekerja dan pengurus panti. Lalu setelah semua itu terlaksana kalian cari budak mana saja terserah kalian untuk tinggal di panti, rawat mereka berikan hidup yang layak tambahan untuk anak kecil dan remaja beri mereka pendidikan agar bisa masuk untuk belajar di Akademi. Untuk tugas ini aku tunjuk paman Kokabiel yang memimpin."

Mendengar titah itu seketika semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu membulatkan matanya . Hell apa pemuda ini bercanda untuk membeli tanah 5 hektar dan membangun panti membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar belum lagi membiayai hidup mereka. Dan bagaimana tuan barunya ini dengan santai berbicara tanpa memikirkan biaya kedepannya.

" a-apa anda serius Naruto –Sama ? " ujar Kokabiel sambil tergagap

" hoo kau meragukanku paman"

" maaf bukan maksud saya meragukan, tapi untuk mewujudkan hal seperti itu butuh biaya yang sangat besar Naruto-sama."

" heh kau meragukanku paman, apa dengan aku membeli Manshion ini belum cukup membuktikan bahwa aku masih belum bisa mewujudkan rencanaku tadi paman ? jangankan membangun hal seperti itu untuk membeli gunung saja uangku takkan habis paman"

" ma-maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya Naruto-sama"

" bukan masalah yang pasti aku harap kalian segera melakukan tugas kalian, masalah biaya tinggal bilang saja nanti ku transfer okay "

" hai Naruto-Sama kkami bertiga akan melakukan sebaik mungkin titah anda " ujar Kokabiel sambil memasang wajah terharu karena di beri tugas untuk membantu budak di luar sana

"dan kau Kabuto – san "

" ya Naruto –sama saya siap menerima tugas dari anda "

" Hn tugasmu mencari Ilmuan, rekrut ilmuan tapi sebelumya kau bawa padaku dulu ilmuan yang akan kau rekrut agar aku bisa melihat potensinya, jika sudah dapat ilmuan yang memiliki potensi untuk membuat senjata dan lain sebagainya kuperintahkan kau membangun Lab. Dan soal biaya tinggal bilang saja okay ."

" Ha'i Naruto-sama saya akan melakukan tugas saya sebaik mungkin"

" kuharap lakukan dengan cepat Kabuto – San karena barang-barang dari temanku akan segera datang"

" secepatnya akan saya lakukan Naruto-sama"

"bagus dan untuk kalian bertiga Zabuza-san, Freed-san dan Utaka-san kalian akan bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan Manshion ini aku sudah menyiapkan pos penjaga di Mashion ini kuharap kalian melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik, jika ada yang mencurigakan segera hadapi dan lapor padaku okay ."

" baik Naruto –sama kami akan melakukan titah anda dengan baik" ujar Zabuza mewakili teman kerjanya

"baik segera laksanakan tugas kalian, Tentang gaji awal sudah ku tranfer di rekening kalian kuharap kalian melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik. Tapi apabila kalian bermain-main dengan tugas yang kuberikan maka silahkan keluar dari tempat ini dan jangan menampakkan wajah kalian didepanku. Mengerti !"

"Ha'i Naruto – sama kami berjanji akan melakukan tugas kami sebaik mungkin" ujar ke 16 orang itu menjawab secara bersamaan

 **TBC**

 **Untuk saat ini belum ada adegan Action karena masih harus mengenalkan karakter yang ikut andil dalam rencana Naruto**

 **Kalian penasaran dengan renacana Naruto ? haha ikuti saja alur ceritanya kubuat berurutan dulu sesuai konsep agar lebih menarik**

 **Tapi untuk kedepan ketika adegan action bersiaplah menahan muntah karena adegan action atau pertempuran akan mengemas adegan Heavy Gore**

 **Ikuti aja ceritanya ane sudah mengatur alur agar tidak terlalu cepat biar seru, perlahan tapi pasti.**

 **Gak seru dong kalo adegan action di perlihatkan pada bagian awal :3**

 **Word semakin bertambahnya Chapter Akan semakin bertambah jadi tak perlu mengeluh sebagai Rider.. eh mksd ane reader ane sudah tentu mengerti tentang Word yang harus berkembang**

 **Sekian dari saya moga bisa menikmati cerita gaje saya ini hahaiy**

 **Bila ada kritik & saran inbox or review aja.**

 **Oh iya untuk review yang bunyinya waduh setelah update pasti 2 tahun lagi nih update lg . nee ak kemarin sibuk kerja jadi jangankan melanjutkancerita or ngetik tidur aja jarang pak, ini saja sudah agak lenggang kerjaan jadi kuusahakan update secepatnya, updatenya nggak tentu tapi tenang aja ane uda lenggang jadi fokus untuk aktif lagi di dunia ffn. Dan jangan minta up cepat, ndasmu sempal ane harus kerja buat sesuap Nasi jadi bila waktu lenggang aja ane nulis ok**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Matur Nuhun Sanget**

 **Salam Milf Lover's**

 **Puja Oppai & pantat Tsunade yang padat **

**Kyyyyaaaahhhhh**


End file.
